Half Demon In Miami
by TsukiyomiMoon
Summary: Inuyasha has a cousin on his father's side. With her mother dead she is in Miami, Florida with evil on the roam with Inuyasha invloved with the evil.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Do not own any characters but my own.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Her parents were worried because their daughter never came home last night after going out with some friends. She was adopted when she was just eight because her last foster parents beat and mistreated her from the very beginning and she was just seven years old. Of course, her new adopted parents did not know their adopted daughter was a half demon.

Nobody knew because before anybody could adopt her she learned how to look like a human from her human mother who was killed when she was seven and was sent to America from Japan and away from her younger twin brother. They live in Miami, Florida.

She was running down the street away from the men who were chasing her. Eighteen-year-old Kira who was being chased and she did not know by whom.

She left her friends to lead away the men who were stalking them about twenty minutes ago and they were still following her. At eighteen Kira has long black hair that is past her mid back and at 5 foot 7 for her age had violet gray eyes but in her half demon form, she had silver hair with golden eyes and a pair of dog-ears on her head with claws and fangs.

Even looking like a human she just kept running she couldn't take the chance of going home because she would bring trouble to them and she didn't want to do that to them for all they did for her. She knew it was past curfew and she would be in big trouble when she got home but she had to lead them away from her new family and friends. Then suddenly somebody jumped in front of her and scared her but then the man knocked her unconscious.

When she finally woke up it was morning and somebody was kicking her awake. "Ow Kira said what the hell was that for. To wake you up wench," said the man who had knocked her out.

"Why do you want me to get money but you want get any my parents barely earn enough to keep everything going so it's no use so just let me go". "Oh, we have plans for you and you will stay here to finish them" the man said "like hell you are keeping me here for some stupid plans because I just barley get along in school so just let me go so I don't have to resort to violence to get out" Kira said. "Good luck there but we know you're smart you just pretend to be almost failing let you go. Ha! In a million years then maybe you can". "You think I'm a weakling". "No, I say you are a bitch". "How dare you say that to me you bastard". "Oh, so the little wench doesn't like to be called a bitch huh". "You can say I don't like to be called a lot of things".

The men who kidnapped Kira finally left leaving her in the room to get out of the ropes that they had tied her up with. She could not get the ropes to rip or anything. Then she decided to use her claws just when she was about to the men came in again after an hour after they first left. "We want you to come with us and no trying to escape or will have to hurt your family". "Fine but leave them alone it's me you want not them" Kira gritted though her teeth. "So what do you want, so I can get this over with and out of this smelly place and back home"? "How many days have it been since you kidnapped me", Kira said, one of the men said, "Only one day and will you shut up" the man said.

Tsuyako: please read and review I like to hear what anybody thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Tsuyako: I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Half Demon in Miami. Sorry it took so long to get up chapter two I had the problem of my flash drive growing legs and walking away. Thank you for the review. Enjoy.

Standing up slowly and looking at her surroundings she finds that she is in a white room with no windows or furniture. The only thing there was in the room was the blanket she woke up on as well as a very solid metal door on the other side of the room from where she was.

Pushing her forward towards the door was the man who kicked her awake. There was a man who that was standing right next to the slightly open door. The man had a good size piece of rope in his hands.

The man pushed her again towards the man who had the piece of rope in his hands. Knocking into the man with the rope when the man who pushed her into him. Then the other man came from behind and holds her hands in front of her so the other man with the rope could tie her hands.

With her hands tied the two men push her through the now open door and down a long ten door corridor hallway. Walking past each door of the one colored hallway where the room she woke up in and was forced to move to take a right hand turn towards another hallway.

The one that tied her hands was behind her and the one who kicked her awake was leading them through the long mansion like hallways to stop at a double door entryway.

Standing there at he door were two guards standing at attention as if they had some sort of special training. When Kira and the others stopped at the door there were two guards at the door and one was a man in his late thirties and a woman in her mid twenties, both were humans but there was something weird about them. They looked at Kira and turned to the door when she heard a voice telling the guards to let the prisoner in the chamber beyond the doorway.

The guards open the doors and the two who led her to the chamber pushes her onto the room and sitting here on a throne like chair was a man with long black hair with red eyes. From where she was she sensed that he was a demon.

Tsuyako: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Half Demon in Miami. I will also be having some stories on another account as Raye Rose so please check it out. Please Review.


End file.
